Blog użytkownika:SpiderSteel/X-Pony/ cz.2
Po śniadaniu przyszedł czas na ogłoszenie, są codziennie w ośrodku po śniadaniu, Blak Spider chciał żeby zrobić tablice na której są ogłoszenia ale Wolf Eye powiedział że pewnie większość z nas nie potrafi czytać i że powinno nam się powtarzać parę rzeczy kilka razy. Że Black Spider nie jest zbyt upartym kucykiem przystał na decyzje Wolf’a który z kolei jest uparty jak osioł (nie obrażając nikogo). Silver Cog wstał i zaczął czytać ogłoszenia (dzisiaj przypadała jego kolej) -A więc –zaczął jednorożec- sprawa finansowa- jak wiecie ośrodek czerpie dochód za sprzedaży tworów młodych kucyków oraz opiekunów, chciałem zaapelować że musimy podwoić siły gdyż ostatnimi czasy uszkodziło się 90% rurociągów w naszym ośrotku z powodu zamrożenia wody w rurach. Wszyscy jakby spojrzeli na mnie, to był „mały” wypadek chciałem zrobić żart Voice’owi ale lekko przedobrzyłem. Z tego powodu nie działają łazienki w pokoju Ghosty’ego i jego współlokatora Newsa, co jednak im nie przeszkadza no i nie działają ogólnie łazienki wszędzie indziej. -Dobrze co dalej? –kontynuował Silver- Aha. Pamiętajcie też że dzisiejsze ćwiczenia zostaną na nowo otwarte w „Sali Zagrożeń” a nie na dworze, gdyż usunięto wszystkie usterki. Oczywiście mam nadzieje że podobna sytuacja się nie powtórzy…prawda Ghosty? -Oj Cog to był przypadek. Nie wiedziałem że to potrafię. -Dla ciebie panie Cog i to nie zmienia faktu że musiałem przez tydzień naprawiać sale i nie mogłem ukończyć mojej maszyny stepującej do gotowania jajek. Ta cała sprawa była o to że kiedy ostatnio ćwiczyliśmy w naszej „Sali Zagrożeń” (taki pokój z symulacjami mnóstwa niebezpieczeństw w którym ćwiczymy)Ghosty który pierwszy raz tam był lekko się przestraszył i schował w ścianie. A los chciał że w ścianie był moduł autonaprawy urządzeń a okazało się że kiedy Ghosty jest w swojej „duchowej” formie może niszczyć elektroniczne przedmioty przez które przelatuje. Kiedy skończyliśmy trening a cała maszyneria była rozwalona okazało się że nie naprawia się sama i przez tydzień musieliśmy ćwiczyć na dworze a los chciał że cały czas lało jak z cebra a Wolf Eye mówił że co nas nie zabije to wzmocni i tego typu gatki a o przesunięciu ćwiczeń mowy nie było. Co do maszyny stepującej gotującej jajka…nie pytajcie. -Dobrze to wszystkie ogłoszenia na dziś idźcie do szkoły i nie chcemy takich wybryków jak ostatnio…Flame- powiedział Cog uchylając swoje okulary. -Okej, okej nie ma sensu w kółko mówić że to biurko i tak nadawało się tylko do spalenia- odrzekła moja siostra. (Nie pytajcie o co chodziło z biurkiem) Wszyscy poszliśmy do szkoły do Liceum Manehattańskiego nie licząc Honey która chodzi jeszcze do podstawówki. Że szkoła jest całkiem niedaleko chodzimy tam sami ale Gold Honey chodzi do swojej szkoły razem z Winter Dash. Szliśmy tak do szkoły w ogóle się do siebie nie odzywając…OK Voice cały czas śpiewał, a moja siostra i Star gadały o czymś tam, ale żeby było śmiesznie przed wejściem do szkoły wszyscy zauważyliśmy przed wejściem do szkoły wielkiego jak góra kuca ziemskiego o imieniu Orange Smash pomarańczowy kuc ziemski z mózgiem na poziomie przedszkolaka…nie ,nie będę obrażał dzieci. Był to taki kucyk któremu się nie możesz przeciwstawić, nie dość że był mistrzem wagi ciężkiej juniorów to cały czas chodził po szkole ze swoimi kolesiami…no chyba że to byli jego niewolnicy bo mimo że byli umięśnieni jak jaki potpakowany gryf to były pewne wątpliwości co do stanu ich intelektu. Wiec szliśmy w ich stronne…znaczy ja i Voice szedłem bo reszta się ulotniła…jak zawsze nie chcieli mieć nic wspólnego z naszymi przepychankami. Orange był niby najlepszy ale był też strasznym dręczycielem, kiedyś ośmieliłem się mu powiedzieć co o nim myślę kiedy męczył jakiegoś pierwszaka, od tego czasu…nie lubimy się delikatnie ujmując. Kiedy wszyscy go zauważyli to zwiali na swój sposób, moja siostra odleciała, jej przyjaciółka zmieniła się w cień kiedy nikt nie widział i poszła…nie wiem gdzie, Ghosty zmienił się w ducha i zapewne poleciał do szkoły i żeby zmaterializować się gdzieś gdzie nikogo nie ma a News…uznajmy że jako jedyny nie zauważył Smasha bo zauważył jakąś klacz i…po prostu wiedziałem że czas przygotować okłady. Tylko ja i Voice nie bardzo mieliśmy jak dać dyla, no nic…jak to mawiają…nie mawiają. -O! Pan zamrażarka tu zawitał razem ze swoim śpiewającym kolesiem. – Powiedział Orange kiedy byliśmy na tyle blisko żeby nas usłyszał, jego kumple zaczęli się głupi śmiać z jego…głupiego porównania. Gdyby wiedział jak dużo tak naprawdę mam wspólnego z zamrażarką, ale pierwsza zasada X-Pony to nigdy się nie przyznawać do posiadania mocy…świat nie akceptuje i takie tam. -Patrz Voice, pan potężny który bije samych pierwszoklasistów-odparowałem. -A chcesz szukać swoich zębów po całym Manehattanie? -Moje zęby nie będą miały się gdzie schować przed twoim wielkim ego! -Mam cię rozwalić!? – powiedział -Ale ty czy ci twoi niewolnicy? – kłótnia stawało się bardzo zajadła, pewnie doszło by do kopyto czynów ale nagle wszyscy uczniowie wliczając w to nas odwrócili głowę w stronę bramy wejściowej na teren szkoły która była otwarta na oścież a w niej stała piątka kucy których nigdy nie widziałem, a naszą uwagę zwrócił głos ciemnobrązowego kuca ziemnego z ogonem w kolorze ciemnej pomarańczy, nie miał grzywy a połowę jego twarzy zakrywała maska z metalu miał także czarną pelerynę. Był na samym przedzie grupy i widocznie nią dowodził, a jego głos z jakiegoś powodu wydawał się słyszalny w całej szkole mimo że to było niemożliwe. -Witam was uczniowie! – krzyczał ogier- Nie zamierzam tu długo zostać więc powiem. Wszystkie mutanty w szkole powinny do nas dołączyć! Jeśli nie to wiedzcie że przysporzyliście sobie kłopotów bo ja, X nie znoszę sprzeciwów! Słuchałem go i jednocześnie doglądałem jego czterech towarzyszy. Był tam wielki ogier kuca ziemnego, bardziej umięśniony nisz Orange albo Wolf. Miał granatową grzywę, a jego sierść widocznie miała kolor żółty, widocznei bo widziałem jedynie jego pyszczek bo cała reszta ukryta była w kombinezonie. Czarnym kombinezonie z czerwonymi soczewkami. Był tam też zgniło zielony ogier jednorożec który z równie zieloną grzywą, widać było że gość żatko spogląda na łazienkę, było wręcz '''widać '''ten smród który z niego ulatywał, był ubrany w błękitna bluzę która też widocznie dawno nie widziała się z pralką oraz miał czarne okulary widocznie dla samego szpanu. Nie widziałem jego znaczka bo w miejscu gdzie powinien być widniała plama czegoś co przypominało, dobra Celestio, szlam! Była jeszcze fioletowa pegazica, z grzywą w kolorze różowym, czerwonym oraz białym. Była ubrana w czarny kombinezon podobny do tego który należał do umięśnionego ogiera ale u niej była widoczna cała głowa i oczywiście miejsce na skrzydła. Oraz ostatni kuc o którym nic nie mogłem powiedzieć bo był ubrany w szary płaszcz oraz kapelusz które go całkiem zakrywały, stał obok kuca który widocznie dowodził. -Ice co sądzisz, powinniśmy interweniować? – to był głos Voica który wyrwał mnie z rozmyślań na temat grupy kucy. -Za dużo światków. Powinniśmy wrócić do ośrodka i powiedzieć o wszystkim Profesorowi – odpowiedział nie wiedzieć czemu szeptem. -OK ale czy oni nas przepuszczą? – zapytał niepewnie jednorożec. -Czekaj ,a co ten w płaszczu wyprawia? – powiedziałem kiedy zauważyłem że płaszcz tajemniczego kuca zaczął jakby falować na wietrze, mimo tego że cis pogoda była bezwietrzna. Nagle poczułem się dziwnie, czułem się jakby ktoś wwiercał mi się w mózg. To bolało. Chciałem krzyczeć ale dziwne uczucie zniknęło zanim dobrze się rozwinęło. Kiedy otworzyłem oczy zauważyłem że piątka przybyszów zniknęła a Orange jego kolesie oraz ogólnie wszyscy uczniowie i nauczyciele wyglądali jakby spali na stojąco. -Stary co się stało? – powiedział Voice i jednocześnie zaczął policzkować Orange’a – Zawsze chciałem to zrobić- dodał. -Nie wiem i… - nie dokończyłem bo nagle usłyszałem dźwięk bólu. -Auć…Kto śmiał- to był Smash który widocznie się budził. -Wiejemy! – krzyknąłem niby szeptem i razem z Voicem pobiegliśmy do klasy. Ale za nim wszedliśmy do klasy ja zauważyłem jeszcze jakąś sylwetke po za terenem szkoły...chyba że mi się przywidziała. Cały dzień pytaliśmy się uczniów czy widzieli coś dziwnego, okazało się że wszyscy jakby zapomnieli o tym co się stało. Spotkaliśmy się z naszymi przyjaciółmi i postanowiliśmy obgadać to po lekcjach w drodze powrotnej bo okazało się że wszyscy nie zapomnieli o tym co się stało. -Nie no to jakieś żarty! Nikt nie pamiętał o tym co się stało tylko my! Szalone- powiedziała moja siostra kiedy po lekcjach wracaliśmy do ośrodka. -Sądzicie że oni byli jak…my? No wiecie że mutanci- spytał Ghosty. -Głąbie przecież jasno mówili o mutantach! –moja siostra często mówiła wszystko w prost. -Powinniśmy szybko powiedzieć Profesorowi- odrzekł Voice który za pomocą telekinezy przykładał lód do jednego z dwóch sinych policzków Newsa, ten trzymał drugi kawał lodu i przykładał go do drugiego pobitego policzka. -A ja powinienem zapomnieć a szansach z tymi dwiema…co ja im powiedziałem nie tak?- jęczał News który po raz kolejny poznał siłę kopyt wkurzonej klaczy. -Wszystko powiedziałeś nie tak stary- „pocieszył” go Ghosty. Zaczęliśmy się wszyscy śmiać poza Newsem który chyba chciał się zapaść pod ziemie kiedy zobaczyliśmy Gold Honey która leciała w naszą stronę na swoich pszczelich skrzydłach. -Gold czy ty nie miałaś wracać razem z Winter Dash? –zapytałem małą klaczkę. -To zbyt ważne! Takich pięciu gości przyszli do mnie do szkoły, jeden z nich coś powiedział i… -I później wszyscy poza tobą zapomnieli o wszystkim? –przerwałem jej. Żólta klaczka tylko potrząsnęła twierdząco głową. -Musimy szybko iść do ośrodka – powiedziałem. Kiedy doszliśmy do Ośrodka wpadliśmy biegiem do przez drzwi wejściowe i galopem wpadliśmy do pokoju Profesora. -Co się stało? – spytał profesor który stał przed kominkiem w pokoju. -Profesorze możliwe że mamy problem- zacząłem opowiadać profesorowi co zaszło,pominołem jedynie część o sylwetce, on słuchał całej opowieści a kiedy skończyłem powiedział tylko: -Powiedzcie wszystkim że mają przyjść do jadalni, mamy poważny problem. Nasze życie może być zagrożone. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Fanfiki